


Dream

by Lauraaa22_21



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauraaa22_21/pseuds/Lauraaa22_21
Summary: Yugyeom and Bambam are best friends since debut but someday this changes for Yugyeom. He starts to feel more for Bambam but is unsure if he can engulf this feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I'm new to everything. This will be my first fanfic and i hope you will like it. There is not enough yugbam and I'm trying to change it. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

The Obvious Tension

He don't know when it started he only knows that it happened. Yugyeom and Bambam are best friends so of course he knows everything about him but this feeling when he looks at him laughing at a bad pun Jackson made was never there before. How his teeth are shining and his plump lips stretch into a smile. How his eyes close and his head rolls back. His neck in full view and Yugyeom is obviously staring if the looks Mark and Jinyoung give him are any hint. As soon as he realizes his state he snaps out of it. But he is still entranced with the noise bambam is making. This cute hiccup when he needs air because he laughed too much and he can't suppress a grin himself. " Okay guys listen" says Jaebum " we only got 2 more weeks until our Comeback, thanks to Yugyeom the Choreography is finished the only thing we need to do now is study our parts thats why i decided we will divide the team to improve our steps with the help of critic ". Everybody seems exhausted but still motivated. " So I will team up with Youngjae and Jinyoung , Mark and Jackson will be a team and Bambam and Yugyeom. You can decide when to train and how. But in 4 days we will meet all together at the dance hall and get together to talk about our improvements and hopefully we will not need any more training. Now go get in bed, eat something or whatever" Jaebum said and sat down next to Jackson on the couch. In the same moment Bambam jumped up and walked toward Yugyeom. " Hey buddie we are a team. Isn't this exciting? I feel best friends vibes" and there it was again. The smile that went straight to Yugyeoms heart. Not realizing he was staring "again" bambam waved his hand at Yugyeoms face to snap him out of it. "Hey are you still there?" "Oh yeah sorry bam I'm just tired that's all" Yugyeom said. Bambam seemed to realize the state Yugyeom was in and immediately took ahold of his hand " come on yugi let's go to bed and then tomorrow in the early morning we will go to the dance hall to train ok? " Yugyeom only offered a weak smile but followed nevertheless. Waving the other members good night they went to their room. And while Yugyeom was changing he realized he left his sleep shirt at their basket at the door so he walked over and fished it out. But in the exact moment he turned around again he was stuck at his place. Bambam was slowly slipping out of his jeans and tshirt and was only standing there in his boxers. Yugyeom stared at his back and how his muscles flexed with every movement. Then his eyes wandered to the lower half of his body to his round ass and his thin legs to his skinny ankles. He snapped out of it and coughed loud so that Bambam shrieked " are you crazy?? I didn't hear you the whole time and then you cough this loud? Jesus" he now was slipping into his pajamas and was ready to settle down in his bed when he realized Yugyeom was still standing. "Hey yugi? anybody there?? " He snapped his fingers" i know you are tired but you can't sleep while standing. Come on go lay down you are making me nervous" he laughed and turned towards the wall. Yugyeom walked over and layed down also turning around and facing the wall. Too nervous to stare at bambams back. And so the night went and the day came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The accident

" Yugyeom wake up" he felt a hit on his right chin. "Mmpf" was the only sound he was able to make. " Oh come on yugi we have to get up eat breakfast and start training" he tried to shake Yugyeom but got no reaction. Soon Yugyeom felt a heavy weight on his back and turned around. This made Bambam who settled down on Yugyeom tumble with him until he sat in his lap. Yugyeom still sleep deprived didn't realize that Bambam was sitting on his pelvis until the older boy moved around and moved lightly over his dick. Yugyeom only groaned, now fully awake and realized his morning wood was also present. "Bambam get off of me, please" the older boy only shrugged and sank even lower " only when you get up now" he jumped a bit and settled again in Yugyeom lap this time directly over his crotch and Yugyeom couldn't suppress the moan that slipped . He got red like a tomato but was only able to push Bambam aside to the other half of his bed . " Woah ok , Yugy really nice of you to push me away like this. I thought we were best friends?" He fake pouted. " Bammi of course we are but you know I'm not a morning person so please give me some time to fully wake up" he sighed hiding his boner beneath his hands. Bambam got up and went straight for the door but before leaving he turned around " i will be waiting at the dinner table. Jinyoung made pancakes with strawberries so hurry up before i eat all of them" and with that he went and closed the door. Yugyeom fell against his pillow again rubbing at his eyeballs. "One hell of a morning" he thought to himself before getting up and heading to the shower with a pair of boxers and his shampoo. After he finished his shower and changed into his favorite pair of sweats and a large tshirt he joined the rest of them at the dining table. "Yugy come here, i saved you one pancake. Jackson tried to eat all" Bambam laughed. " Hey don't make me seem like a bad guy" Jackson contered. Yugyeom just laughed and sat down right next to Mark and Bambam. When he tried to make himself comfortable he accidentally touched Bambams leg and started to blush furiously. "Hey yugy are you ok? You're really red. Do you have a fever? " Mark asked. Yugyeom just shrugged and said it's because of the shower. Suddenly Bambams hand fell down on his upper thigh and he began to stroke. "Yugy after you ate we will go to training right?" Yugyeom nodded. "Of course, I'm already finished with changing so we can go right now i will take the food with me" and with that both of them stood up grabbed their things and went to the dance hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it get's a little handsy . 

Chapter 3

The Touch

Once they arrived at the studio Bambam immediately ran to the music boxes and connected his iphone. " I will play some music so we can get warm" . Yugyeom instantly moved to the beat . Getting into the groove. Bambam joined him after a few minutes. 2 hours later they were deep in concentration trying to get one move right. Or better said Bambam tried to get the move right. " No bammi first you step right and then left" Yugyeom said while staring at Bambams figure. " Yeah yeah i know i get it" Bambam said nervously. And tried it once again. But still not right. Yugyeom sighed went to him grabbed his waist and positioned himself behind him. " We will do it together. Follow my lead" Yugyeom said not realizing the intimacy. Bambam was just bluntly following him until he got it right. " Yes bammi thats right. See? I knew you could do it" he said grabbing a bit harder at bambams waist. "Ah yugy that hurts" Bambam slapped his hands away and squirmed out of his hold rubbing his left side. " Omg sorry i didn't realize" Yugyeom once again got red all over. "it's okay don't worry. You just are really strong" he laughed awkwardly. They stared at each other for a few moments until Bambam went to the music and played it from the beginning. They danced for like 3 hours straight until Bambam collapsed on the ground heaving like he ran a marathon. " I can't *huff* no more *huff*. Let's go home yugy." Yugyeom nodded but got distraced as bambam stood up again and turned around hand at his neck and opening his first 3 buttons. His skin glistened because of the sweat and Yugyeom eyes followed a single drop which disappeared into his clothes. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed he turned around to grab his things but tripped over his own feet faceplanting the ground. " Omg yugy. Are you alright?" Bambam shrieked and ran beside him turning him around. He yelped " you're bleeding. Your nose is bleeding. I will get a tissue. Sit up yugy" he ran around searching for anything resembling a tissue once he found one he sat beside Yugyeom who had his hand under his nose to stop the bleeding. "You're so clumsy " he laughed. He grabbed his chin and turned his face around dabbing at the blood and putting the tissue into his nose. Yugyeom felt his breath on his lips and suddenly got nervous. He felt the need to grab him and kiss him right on the lips. But this would be too dangerous so he instead put Bambams hand away and stood up" thanks. Come on let's go home" Bambam just stared . A little bit confused at his behavior but nevertheless also stood up and went to grab his things. On their way home Yugyeom didn't say a single word. Too nervous to let it slip that he wanted to kiss Bambam. Once they got home both went straight to the shower. "Hey i sweated more let me go first" Bambam said. " Not fair i fell and got a nosebleed so i get the sympathy points" Bambam laughed " you know just let's get in together. We already did it so many times. One more won't hurt" he left no space for discussion and grabbed Yugyeoms hand to get in the bathroom together. This could get difficult for Yugyeom. This will be more than torture. But turning around and going out to later shower alone would be suspicious and only hurt Bambams feelings so he settled on the toilet seat sorting his mind and getting naked. As the water was turned on Bambam went first and settled at the very end so that he faced the wall . Yugyeom then positioned himself on the other side facing the door. This was like a ritual for them they will stand like this and give each other the shampoo once they are done. But this time it was different Bambam had seemingly forgotten that Yugyeom also needed the shampoo and didn't give it to him but Yugyeom was too nervous to turn around and ask. So he snaked his hand backwards in hopes to reach the bottle himself but instead grabbed Bambams buttcheek. Bambam screamed and jumped forward slipping in the process and Yugyeom grabbed him by the waist to steady him. "Omg bam I'm so sorry i didn't mean to grab you . I was searching for the shampoo. Are you ok?" He was sincerely sorry and in a state of shock. Bambam regulated his breathing and turned around facing him looking him right in the eye. For Yugyeom it was "hard" to focus on his face but he tried to not be obvious . " Yeah I'm ok, but you scared the shit out of me. Don't do that again. Please" said Bambam . "Sorry" " stop saying sorry it's okay and in some way it's kinda funny. From now on i will call you "the grabber" haha" Bambam was fully laughing now while Yugyeom just grimaced. He turned around again and finished showering his body so he could get out first. As he was rubbing his wet skin dry he heard Bambam also coming out and turned around wanting to give him his towel. But he didn't expect the view. Bambam was standing behind him fully naked. Water dropplets dripping down past his pelvis and then to his toes. Bambam grabbed the towel thankfully and wrapped it around his private area too oblivious to realize that Yugyeom was staring. Soon they were fully dressed and on their way to the living room. There Jackson turned around smirking " what did you both do ? And why was Bambam screaming?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Yugyeom swallowed hard not able to say a word while Bambam began to laugh" you have such a dirty mind. But remember yugi is my best friend and i love him but not in this kind of way and obviously i just slipped. Yugyeom saved me from a broken ankle" Yugyeoms heart sank even lower than the ground if it would be possible and he only smiled weakly. In the background Jinyoung saw his facial expression and realized that something was not right. "Yugyeom come sit with me" he said " i want to show you something" . Yugyeom sat down next to him while Bambam went into the kitchen getting a drink. "Tell me what's wrong. I saw how your heart dropped out of your chest. Literally" he huffed. " I'm just tired" he said shaking his head. "Do you think I'm dumb? I know that it has something to do with what Bambam said" he paused" do you maybe feel more for him than just friends?" He asked. Yugyeoms expression went from uninterested to shocked. " What? How? Did...did you know from the start?" He fiddled nervously with his fingers. "Yugyeom i know you for 5 years now of course i realize when something is not right. And i always knew that you felt a little more than just admiration for Bambam. "I hear my name?? What are you talking about? " Bambam walked towards them settling in Yugyeoms lap. What now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Lie

Bambam stared at both. Neither of them knowing what to say. "Ahm ok seems like i disturbed the moment am i right? " Still no answer. " Well ok i will leave then. This is so awkward" Bambam hopped out of Yugyeoms lap and settled down in front of the tv. Jinyoung just stared at Yugyeom proofed right judging his face. "Yugyeom you have to do something" he put his hands in Yugyeoms hands squeezing them. Yugyeom sighed and leaned against Jinyoungs shoulder . " Thanks hyung for being there" Jinyoung began stroking through Yugyeoms hair and scratching at his scalf making him tired. Meanwhile Bambam saw everything and turned around again confused as hell. "Hey ...hey yugy.. HEY" someone screamed right in Yugyeoms ear. He jumped awake nearly knocking over the person. "Woah calm down. It's just me. We need to go to practice Yugyeom" Bambam said standing beside him near the couch. He squinted his eyes still not fully awake but standing up nevertheless. " Sorry bam jinyoung made me fall asleep" " yeah i could see that" Bambam snapped. "excuse me? Is something wrong?" He asked . BamBam just shrugged and turned around heading for the door with his bag in his hands. "i will wait outside. Hurry up" and with that he got out and slammed the door. Yugyeom was so confused. Did he do something wrong? He just fell asleep because of Jinyoung? He went to his and Bambams room sorting his things and also went down to go to training. Bam was standing at the steps near the entrance. Red nose and cheeks because of the cold. He looked so cute Yugyeom just had to grin. " Oh finally. I'm freezing my ass off. Now hurry up. I'm hungry" Bambam said and started to walk, Yugyeom following behind. This time practise was calm . No touching or fighting. Bambam was so concentrated that Yugyeom wondered if something was wrong but got rid of the thought as soon as his tummy growled. Bambams head snapped to face him and suddenly he laughed out loud " omg haha yugy i think we need to stop here and head for food or else you will collapse on me. And believe me i don't want to carry you home. You're way too big " he smiled standing up and patting Yugyeoms shoulder. Yugyeom regonized that the touch was hotter than before. Bambams hand was way hotter. But he didn't think too far as he also went for his bag and both got out to get take out to eat home. Once they were out of the little café Bambam began to shudder suddenly shrinking in himself. " Hey bam are you ok?" Yugyeom touched his shoulder now realizing that he was shuddering rather heavily. "no I'm really cold yugy" he said " and to be honest i think I'm going to faint" and in that exact moment he stumbeld over his own feet landing on the ground. " Ah bam" Yugyeom shrieked going down and helping him up. He put a hand against his forehead and realized the heat " bam you're burning up. You're having a fever. Why didn't you say anything?" He asked confused "I'm sorry. I thought it would go away once the day passes but it got worse" he laughed weakly. " Ok come on hop on my back. I will carry you home and then i will take care of you" he sank down on his knees so Bambam could climb up. "You're really the best you know that? But i don't want to be a burden for you" he said nearly in a whisper. "stop joking around and hop on. You could never be a burden for me" he blushed at the last words thankful for the cold so that his cheeks were already red. Bambam hopped on his back. Wrapping his arms weakly around his neck and whispering a low thanks in his ear. Yugyeom shuddered for a moment but got up and went straight home. Once they were there Jackson opened the door looking rather surprised " what happened? " He whispered. " Better question is why are you whispering?" Yugyeom contered " well obviously because Bambam is sleeping" he rolled his eyes . " Oh didn't realize it. " Yugyeom said. " He fainted on our way home. This idiot is running a fever and didn't tell me" he sighed. "Ok come on in . I will help you laying him down". They went to their shared room laying Bambam on the left bed and stripping him down to his shirt and boxers. " Yugyeom we have to put a wet cloth on his forhead , this will help to sink the fever" Jackson said heading for the door. Yugyeom following but suddenly he was tugged back by a hand. Turning around he saw that Bambam was staring at him through half lidded eyes. " Please stay. I don't want to be alone right now" he said. Jackson getting the hint leaving the room to get the cloth. " Hey are you feeling any better? You need to rest. Jackson is getting you a cloth for your forhead . " " Thank you " he mumbled weakly. "no problem" Yugyeom said and sat down beside Bambams bed. Still holding his hand. He stared at his form noticing the sweat dropplets on his face because of the heat. He took his other hand and tried to get the bangs of hair out of Bambams face but touched his face in the process. Bambam suddenly moaned loud turning around. " Ah Yugyeom. Do that again. You're hand is so cold." He sighed. Yugyeom taken a back a little still took his hand and put it on his face again. "Mhmm so nice i really love you you know ..." bambam said slowly fading into sleep leaving behind a hot bothered Yugyeom. "I love you too... More than you can imagine" he said. Sure nobody heard him. But Jackson was standing in the doorway leaning onto the door and watching the whole scenery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First move

Bambam suddenly woke up and jumped. The first thing he realized was that it was dark. Like really dark . He turned around to look at the clock. 2am. "Ughh" he groaned suddenly feeling a headache creeping in. He tried to grab at his head but then realized his hand was holding onto something. He looked beneath his bed and saw Yugyeom holding his hand leaning against the nightstand sleeping. "Cute" he thought for a moment before leaning over him and whispering" hey you're gonna catch a cold if you keep sitting on the floor" Yugyeom opened his eyes seeing Bambam but still sleep deprived he thought it was an illusion. "Hihihi" he laughed to himself. "Ok now you're creeping me out" Bambam said "come at least up an lay down beside me it's cold" he grabbed Yugyeoms other hand and helped him into his bed. Yugyeom the big boy he is fell beside him grabbing at Bambams waist to push him against his chest still thinking this was a dream. Bambam didn't know what to do. Of course he was the last person against skinship but this was so intimate and he caught himself thinking that this wasn't really that bad. Finally sleep taking over him too.   
Yugyeom woke up at the first rays of sunshine breathing in and smelling peach shampoo. Slowly opening his eyes he faced Bambams back. " Holy shit no way" he thought to himself . Slowly getting up realizing that this was in fact not a dream. Definitely not. He watched Bambams sleeping form remembering the fever and put his hand against his forehead. Bambam stirred awake because of the touch slowly turning around " mhm good morning yugy." He smiled cutely. Yugyeom swallowed but still smiled back. " Morning. How are you feeling?" " Way better. Thanks to you" "good to know but still we wont go to training today. You have to rest" he said slowly. "ok i understand sir" he saluted. Yugyeom laughed" i will get you your breakfast. Later in the afternoon i will meet up with jungkook but in the evening i will be back" "oh...ok" Bambam said a bit taken aback . "Is that ok for you? The others will be here too but if you want me-" bambam disruped his talking " no yugy everythings ok. I will get through this haha.. just..just be back by evening. It's weird to go to sleep without you" he said. Yugyeom smiled and blushed a little. He stood up and went for the door. " I will get you your breakfast now" "ok thanks". Yugyeom went into the kitchen smiling to himself. "Oh someones happy" Jinyoung said. " I just feel good today that's all. By the way do you have Bambams breakfast? Jackson made him porridge yesterday?" " Yes it's here and it's already warm and ready" he pointed to a bowl. Yugyeom thanked him and grabbed the things turning around again to go back to their room. He knocked " bammi it's me. I'm coming in" he walked in heading straight to Bambams bed. " Here porridge for you and also a bit orange juice. Vitamins are important" Bambam laughed a little " eat up and call for Jackson or Jinyoung when you need anything. I will leave now. If something happens call me" he grabbed his phone and portmonee and waved at Bambam before leaving. Bambam stared sadly at the closed door not sure what he was feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The kiss

Bambam went to sleep right after he had finished his dinner. Too tired to think about this feelings or anything else. But he awoke a few hours later as he heard hushed voices. He cracked an eye open and saw Yugyeom standing at the door with Jungkook talking about something. "yes it's this one....no you can....i trust you" Yugyeom said and hugged Jungkook while going with him sending him goodbye. Bambam now fully awake sat against his headboard and waited for Yugyeom to return. He tried to be as silent as possible as he closed the door behind him. "Yugyeom I'm awake you don't have to be silent" he jumped nearly hitting his feet on the bed " holy shit bammi. You scared the living hell outta me". Bambam just stared " did you have a good time. I mean you and Jungkook?" "Yeah it was really fun we went eating at a traditional restaurant and afterwards watched a movie at the cinema" Yugyeom smiled. "Sounds like a date to me" Bambam whispered but Yugyeom heard it nevertheless. " Stop joking. I'm just friends with kookie. Are you jealous?" He laughed but stopped as he realized Bambam was now staring to the side bitting his bottom lip. "Omg you are jealous?? Bammi don't worry you will always be my best friend" he touched Bambams knee rubbing comforting circles. " That's not the problem here" "well what is the problem then?" Yugyeom asked. And in a matter of seconds Bambam was leaning against Yugyeom only centimeters away from his face. Breath of each other ghosting over their lips. And Bambam closed the gap. Kissing Yugyeom straight on the lips. Yugyeom went in shock mode and as Bambam retreated he opened his mouth " bammi what are- " but he couldn't finish as Bambam closed the gap again this time catching Yugyeom top lip between his and began placing open mouth kisses over them. Yugyeom thought he was dreaming. Did Bambam really just initiated the kiss? He took this chance and kissed back getting a muffled moan as response as he nibbled on Bambams bottom lip. He cupped his face with his hands and pushed him softly against the pillows. Now hovering above him he took the view in . Bambam was splayed underneath him eyes half lidden, lips bitten and glistening because of the spit and he couldn't hold himself. He dived again for his lips kissing him like there's no tomorrow. After a while he traced his tongue over Bambams plump lips and received a shudder as response only getting him more aroused. As their tounges met a fire ignited deep within Yugyeoms pit and he started grinding down on Bambams groin. "Ah yugy" Bambam moaned engulfing the lust that overcame him. But he snapped out of it and jumped up pushing Yugyeom away. He tumbled on the ground hitting his butt hard. " Omg bammi did i hurt you? Are you ok??" He asked. But Bambam just stared "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this yugy. I think the fever took ahold of my consciousness. I'm sorry" he turned around and faced the wall trying to cool down while Yugyeom still sat on the ground disappointed in himself for letting himself believe that this could mean something. After a few moments longer he stood up and layed down on his bed too embarrassed to say another thing. Luckily for him he directly fell asleep. But this was not the case for Bambam who still layed awake . "Wtf bammi what got into you? " He asked himself trying to forget the kiss but still remembering how soft Yugyeoms lips were and how they tasted. He wanted this. He initiated this. But why?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Realisation . But is it too late?

Bambam didn't get a wink of sleep that night. Always thinking about what happened he didn't realize that the sun already rose. Turning around he saw that Yugyeom was moving. A sign that he is waking up. And he got nervous suddenly overwhelmed with the need to apologize he searched Yugyeoms eyes only to see that he was already looking at him. "Ah yug..eh...good-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Yugyeom got up searched for his boxers and went to the door "I'm going to take a shower" and with that he slammed the door. Bambam felt his face heating up tears starting to well in his eyes " i ruined everything. Why couldn't i control myself" he thought. Also trying to get up but failing. He felt numb all over a weird feeling settling in his stomach. That could only be described as heartache. He was weirded out by this feelings he never thought that he could feel more for his best friend but this could only mean one thing. And that is that he is in love with Yugyeom. But how can he explain this to Yugyeom. He will surely misunderstand first he is kissing him then pushing him away and then confessing? But there was another thing that shook up his world. Yugyeom kissed back and with such favor. But this doesn't mean anything it could be just his teenage hormones wanting to try something new. Now he was even more confused. Just then there was a knocking on the door " bam are you up?" Jackson asked " mhmm" "ok i'm coming in" and with that Jackson opened the door and sat down next to Bambam on the bed. " Hey buddy how are you feeling?" "Better. Thank you for the cloth" " mhm no problem. Do you know why Yugyeom had a literall death stare this morning?" Bambam turned away lying down again. "No.." he whispered low. Jackson just stared sensing that something was wrong and wrapped himself around Bambams back " talk to me. You can tell me everything. And maybe i know something that can solve all your problems. " He smiled in Bambams neck. BamBam took a deep breath and turned around looking Jackson straight in the eye" ok i will tell you but please keep it to yourself." Jackson nooded. "Ok yesterday i was jealous of Jungkook and as yugy told me how great his day was i just kissed him". Jacksons eyes went big. " And we didn't stop...he kissed me back and it was getting dangerous so i pushed him away saying the fever was at fault" he cringed at his own words. "Bammi...and then?" " Well i couldn't sleep because i thought about it all night. Why would i think about it that much? And why would i kiss him in the first place?" "Because you have feelings for him" Bambam rolled his eyes "thanks Jackson but i know that now too...the only problem is that Yugyeom is ignoring me and i don't know if he likes me back or if he just kissed me as fun." Jackson stared at him before saying "believe me bam, he likes you too. Just the way he stares at you says it all. He is obviously just hurt because he thinks you don't like him that much" "really? Do you really think that?" Bambam asked hopefully "yes and now get dressed and eat something you have a mission" and with that Jackson stood up kissed bams forhead and left the room. Bambam got up afterwards changing into his training clothes and went to the kitchen. There Yugyeom was already sitting munching cereals. Bambam stared at him trying to read him but gave up after 2 minutes. He himself went for the cereals and sat down beside him. "Hey yugy are we going to training today?" He asked. Yugyeom stiffened in his seat "yeah. After breakfast. I hope you are all set up" Bambam smiled thankful for the little conversation. "Yes I'm all ready". Afterwards they went to the dancing studio. Total silence on their way there. Bambam felt uncomfortable and to be honest he also felt still a little bit weak. So as they started to dance he tried to move not too much. Yugyeom was not saying a word just giving commands with his hands. For a moment Bambam felt tipsy and then it came again and he toppeled on the floor. Yugyeoms eyes grew big he stepped forward and kneeled down " bambam are you alright, should we take a break?" Bambam just smiled weakly " yeah that would be... Great" and with that Yugyeom grabbed him beneath his arms and pulled him up. Suddenly they were only centimeters away and Bambam was getting hopeful. They stared at each other and Bambam began to close his eyes getting nearer. " Are you kidding me?" Yugyeom snapped dropping Bambam down on the couch. " What?!" Bambam said. "You just tried to kiss me? Yesterday you shoved me away and said it was a mistake and now you're trying it again? Please don't play with my feelings" he said tired. " No yugy. I'm sorry. Yesterday i was overwhelmed and i hurt you. And for that im truly sorry. But i realized that i wanted it that i wanted to kiss you . I like you yugy" he said in a whisper. Yugyeom watched him carefully eyes wavering" are you serious right now or are you just going to push me away again?" He asked weakly. Bambam stood up again grabbing Yugyeoms hand in his and looked him straight in the eye" im sorry for my behaviour but because of the kiss i realized that i really like you....more than friends" he paused "but the important question is..do you like me too?" He looked up hopefully . Yugyeom was just staring but then grabbed Bambams chin and pushed it up so that his lips were ghosting over bambams." Of course i like you. More than you could imagine" and with that he closed the gap. The kiss was soft but demanding and Bambam grabbed at Yugyeoms shirt with both hands wanting more. They swayed a little bit until Yugyeom dropped on the couch with Bambam in his lap. The new position made them both go bright red but nevertheless they began to kiss again. This time Bambam unconsciously opened up his mouth and Yugyeom took the chance and pushed his tounge in eliticing a moan from Bambam. The air between them got hotter and Yugyeom got more brave so he took his hands from Bambams waist and stroked over his butt. Grabbing the buttcheeks. BamBam yelped and looked him in the eyes. Yugyeom suddenly discouraged asked "is this ok? Do you like it?" Bambam turned even redder if it was possible and swallowed deeply bitting his lower lip. " I like it . It feels good. Your hands feel good..please do it again" he stared through his lashes and Yugyeom couldn't handle it so he grabbed again at his buttcheeks and Bambam rolled his head back moaning loud " ahh.. Mhmm" Yugyeom took the opportunity and kissed his way down to his neck sucking lightly on the skin making Bambam squirm in his lap . Yugyeom yelped. Suddenly aware of his own dick which is getting harder by the minute because of Bambams movements. "bam..i like you so much " he breathed against his neck. "Hmm i like you-" suddenly music played somewhere. Both shrieked away from each other. Realizing it was Bambams phone. He took it and answered it " yeah?" He croaked " oh thank god. Jaebum here. Did you forget that we all wanted to meet up for dinner? We are waiting for you. And by the way whats wrong? Are you still at training you sound out of breath?" Bambams breatch hitched looking Yugyeom in the eyes " no. Yes yes we are still at training sorry we forgot the time. We will be there in 20" he ended the call slowly standing up and saying " we..uhm. They are waiting for us. At the restaurant." "Ok well then let's go" Yugyeom said grabbing his hand and there things walking out of the hall. Both stupid grins on their faces .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Do you want me?

When they arrived both were a little out of breath . They had run the last 300 meters. Still holding hands they walked in and sat down next to Jackson and Jinyoung. Jackson just stared giving Bambam knowing looks and bambam smiled at him giving him the ok sign with his fingers. Meanwhile Yugyeom put rice in his and Bambams bowl . "Wow thank you. Such a gentleman" Bambam laughed slapping him on the shoulder . "You're welcome" Yugyeom said and touched Bambams thigh. Laying his right hand on it while diggin into his food. This was not new for both of them but still Bambam got nervous. He realized the hand was near his crotch and swallowed deeply. After a few minutes of still not eating anything Yugyeom turned to him asking "is everthing ok? Why aren't you eating?" While grabbing a bit at his thigh. Bambam hiccuped but nodded " sorry I'm a little tired training was exhausting" he winked at Yugyeom. Yugyeom turned red and began eating again. When they all got home both of them went straight to the shower this time seperated both being too nervous. Bambam went first and when he finished he sat down on his bed laying his head on his headboard. Yugyeom walked in a while later smiling at him and settling at his own bed . Bambam frowned " don't you want to sleep here with me? I mean now that we confessed it means we are together right? I want cuddles" he laughed shyly turning a bright red. Yugyeom smiled and went to his bed settling down beside him. "better?" He asked. "Not really i need something else" Bambam smirked " and that is?" " A goodnight kiss" Yugyeom laughed a little but went for Bambams lips nevertheless. What started as only a quick kiss turned into a make out session with bambam laying underneath Yugyeom while he was sitting in between his thighs. Bambams unregular breath hitched when he felt something hard against his dick. He moaned but instantly got red because it felt good. He grabbed at Yugyeoms waist and pushed him down. Grinding against his cock . "Ah yugy. " He said. Yugyeom stopped his movements sitting up a little. "What's wrong dont you want me?" Bambam asked hurt. "Bammi you don't know how much i want you but don't you think this is moving too fast?" " I mean. Yeah but... Maybe today..i don't know yugy. I want your touch on my skin. Even if it's just your hands " Bambam said. "Ok then today only hands" Yugyeom whispered before diving in again for a kiss. His hands wandered lower until he got a hold of the bulge in Bambams boxers. "Ah yugy just so you know..no one ever touched me like this" "me neither" both smiled at each other. Soon Yugyeom moved his hand up and down the length of clothed dick. Bambam began to moan even louder until he said " yugy please touch me...directly" this went straight to Yugyeoms own straining erection. He dived his hands underneath the waistband and took ahold of bambams bare dick stroking it carefully. "Hmm yes just like that yugy it feels good" Bambam moaned. This motivated Yugyeom to go a little faster so he stroked him a little harder suddenly Bambam jumped" omg do that again " Yugyeom squeezed the head of bambams cock "this?" "Omg yes this fuck" beads of precum glistening out of the head making the slide even smoother. Bambam got even louder if that is possible suddenly freezing on the point " yugy..i..i think ..Im about to come don't stop please" he begged and Yugyeom didn't stop he only got even faster. The slick sound covering their room. " Im coming yugy im com-." bambam shook to his core shooting his come over his belly while breathing hard. Meanwhile Yugyeom felt something hot in his own pants realizing he came without touching. Getting red he searched for the tissues to clean them both up but Bambam took ahold of Yugyeoms hand. " Yugy this was amazing.. thank you.. but what about you?" He asked still out of breath " that well that won't be a problem no more. " Bambam glanced up at Yugyeom and then at the wet patch on his trousers. "oh " he said turning into a tomato. "I did that??" He asked "yeah bam you did that to me . You're really hot you know" Yugyeom whispered and went for a kiss grabbig him and pushing him into his chest. " Now sleep. We need the energy for tomorrow" Bambam smiled and kissed Yugyeoms collarbone. "good night" "good night" and with that both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Step two?

Yugyeom was awoken because of something tickling his nose. He slowly opened his eyes seeing Bambam cuddled up against his chest breathing into his neck. He cheekily smiled to himself going through Bambams hair and scratching his scalp. "Hmm" Bambam sighed in content burying his face even deeper into his neck. Slowly waking up and also realising their situation. He lightly placed a kiss at Yugyeoms neck before looking him in the eye " good morning yugy" "good morning bam" they rubbed their noses together Bambam going in for the kiss but Yugyeom put a hand over his mouth "morning breath bam " he laughed slowly peeling of the sheets to get up. "Stay" Bambam grabbed at his shorts " bammi i need to use the toilet or else i will have a little accident here" Bambam chuckled letting Yugyeom go and shushing him away with his hand. As Yugyeom went to the bathroom Bambam also got up changing his clothes into his favorite pair of baggys and a tshirt. Obviously too big for him and obviously Yugyeoms. He pushed it over his head and smelled at the collar. Yugyeoms cologne filling his nostrils. He heard someone snorting in the background and turned around aprubtly " you're really cute you know that? " Yugyeom asked walking towards him and grabbing at his waist. Pulling him into his chest " and just so you know. This suits you way better than me" he whispered into his ear before leaving a light kiss at the earlob. Bambam giggled wrigling out of his hold because of the ticklish feeling. " I know" he said walking towards their door while swaying his hips a little. Yugyeoms eyes fixated on his butt but he suppressed the need to grab it and instead went to the kitchen with Bambam in tow. "oh hey there. Seems like you had a good night" Jackson smirks receiving a slap against his head from Jinyoung. "Don't be rude. Good morning bammi , yugy. I made French toast. Sit down i will give you your portion " Jinyoung pointed at the seats opposite from Jackson. Both sat down grinning while taking each others hands. Yugyeom placed them in his lap while rubbing his thumb over Bambams palm. "Ugh you both are acting disturbingly cute" Jackson fake gagged. Yugyeom burned up blush creeping on his cheeks " Jackson just shut up" Bambam said squeezing Yugyeoms hand. " What's the ruckus about?" Jb said as he entered the room scratching at his head. His stare wandered to the interlocked hands of Bambam and Yugyeom. "Oh thank god finally "he said "i wondered how long it will take until you two realize your feelings " " wait you knew?" Yugyeom shrieked " well Jinyoung told me. And by the way i guess everyone in this house knows it" he laughed a little before sitting down next to Jackson. Relief washed over both realizing it won't be a problem for them to be together. Jb coughed "just one more thing .. if you're getting you know intimate again..be a little more..silent" he smirked. Both of them turning bright red. Jinyoung sensed their uncomfortability and set down their plates " dig in . I hope you're hungry" and with that they all concentrated on the food instead. After dinner Bambam and Yugyeom went to training again. Today being their last day they just worked a little harder. Their practice consisted of continuesly grabbing and pulling at each other. For every right move they gave each other a kiss. After 3 hours they packed up their things and went to grab dinner when Bambam came to a hold "yugy.. I'm scared to do something with you now " he said looking at the ground "what do you mean?" " I mean ... Sexual things you know . I mean i can be loud maybe.. i don't know. I'm scared they will hear" he whispered. Yugyeom stared for a few minutes understanding his point before pulling him into a hug "listen bam i understand your problem. We will find a way. We will just do it when we are alone ok? So you don't have to worry" Bambam smiled "promise?" " Of course. " They looked at each other giggling before continuing their way home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut 

Chapter 10

The promise

As they arrived at the dorm they were greeted with silence. Both looking at each other before going into the living room where a note laid on the table. "We went to the movies and afterwards we will go eat something. If Bambam had his phone on we would be together now. Have fun and don't destroy the house interior". Bambam instinctively looked at his phone realizing he had it on airplane mode "ups" he said. Yugyeom turned around going into the kitchen "no worries. Let's just eat our take out and then we can go watch a movie in our room. How does that sound?" he smiled at Bambam "great.. Actually. " He answered sitting down at the dining table. After they ate they cleaned their plates and headed for their room. Both changed into something comfortable. Yugyeom layed down on the bed making room for Bambam who gratefuly took the chance to lay his head on his chest. He sighed in content " this is so   
comfortable" Yugyeom put the sheets over both of them and started the movie the both of them picked. After a while Yugyeom began stroking through Bambams hair going eventually lower to stroke at his neck and then go up again. Bambam chuckled "are you trying to arouse me?" " What? No i thought you would like it and relax" Yugyeom stammered. " Well you obviously got the opposite. Now I'm more than awake and maybe a little bit horny." " Oh come on you're always horny" Yugyeom laughed. Bambam grinned leaning into his ear "yeah. But only for you" before biting into his earlob. Yugyeom groaned and grabbed at Bambams biceps to pull his lips against his. The kiss got heated fast. Bambam grabbing at the tshirt of Yugyeom wrinkling it. "Take it off" he said . Yugyeom struggled for a moment because of the little space but once he was naked he dived into Bambams chest nibbling at his nipples through the cotton. Bambam rolled his head back moaning. " Wait yugy" he pushed at his chest " i want to try something today. If that is ok with you?" " Of course " Bambam went silent looking at Yugyeom before smirking and slowly sinking down his body until he was at the waistband of Yugyeoms shorts. As if on cue he realized what's going to happen" wait bam are you sure?" He asked "never was i more sure than now believe me" Bambam said before slidding his fingers into the shorts and pulling it down. Yugyeoms erection springing free. Bambam grabbed it in his hands giving it a few tugs before starting to lick at the tip. Yugyeom groaned grabbing at the sheets. The feeling too unreal. Bambam then locked his lips at the head and began slowly sinking down before going up again. He went a little faster eliciting moans from Yugyeom. He hollowed his cheeks sucking at the head before Yugyeom began to squirm. "Bam I'm coming" and he tried to pull Bambam off but he instead pushed his hands away keeping his mouth on his dick. "Omg" and with that Yugyeom shoot his load down Bambams throath. He swallowed it licking one last time at the top before getting up smiling at Yugyeom suddenly getting shy " was it..good? " "God bam. Hell yeah. That was my first blowjob sorry i couldn't hold it any longer". Bambam just giggled crawling up to Yugyeoms chest laying down " you know there is one more thing i would like to try" he said nearly in a whisper " what is it"? Yugyeom asked "i was thinking about you fingering me" he said putting his hand on Yugyeoms chest. Yugyeom stilled for a moment before turning to Bambam "are you sure? I have never done this before i don't want to hurt you" he said stroking through Bambams hair. "Yeah I'm sure. Me neither but we will make it work". Yugyeom nodded grabbing Bambam at the waist and throwing him down on the bed. Bambam giggled before it turned into a moan. Yugyeom grabbed him through his shorts before slipping them down Bambams skinny legs. "Do you have lube?" , Yugyeom asked. "Yeah in my nightdesk . Right side." Yugyeom went up searching for it before going back to the bed kneeling before Bambams closed legs. "Open up" and with that he opened his legs spreading them so Yugyeom could fit in between. He stroked up and down his thighs before kissing them. Slowly getting closer to his buttcheeks. "Ok bammi. I have to pull you up a bit ok?" He asked. Bambam just shyly nodded. Yugyeom pushed Bambam nearer so that his butt layed flat on his pelvis. He grabbed the lube squeezing some onto his fingers and lowering them to his hole. "Ok bam i start with one finger. I push it in now" he said before slidding his finger in. Bambam groaned. Grabbing at Yugyeoms forearm. He waited a few moments before slowly starting to move his finger. Bambam slowly getting used to it. " Ok yugy you can do another" he said. Yugyeom pushed in his second finger before finally adding a third one. He was speeding up a little pushing his fingers in and out. Bambam huffed. " How is it? Does it feel good?" Yugyeom asked not stopping his movements. "It's ok but i don't feel anything to be honest the pain is gone but the pleasure..i don't know" Yugyeom knidded hid eyebrows " ok i will move around a bit more maybe it will feel better" he pulled his fingers half out before pushing back in crooking his fingers up. Suddenly Bambams body jolted up and he moaned loud " ah yugy there" " where? Here?" Yugyeom asked and did it again " omg yes there. It feels good. Do it again" and with that Yugyeom concentrated on this place rubbing his fingers over it. Bambam moaned now every few seconds. "Don't stop. I'm close" he said .Yugyeom just added a little more pressure and bambam could see white before his eyes. He came over his tummy mouth opened in a silent moan. After a few moments he relaxed giving Yugyeom the opportunity to pull out. "Bammi are you alright " "more than alright. That was awesome and so intense " "that's called a prostate massage. I informed myself beforehand a little bit" he smiled giving bam a peck on the nose. They stayed that way a little longer before Yugyeom got up getting a warm towel before cleaning them both up. Tugged in clothes again they cuddled up to each other Bambam getting near his ear before whispering " next time i want your dick" Yugyeoms eyes got big before turning around wanting to ask but Bambam was already asleep. Did he understand right? Bambam wants his cock??


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

More than this

A few weeks went by after the incident in Yugyeoms bed but no day without him thinking about it. He tried to confront Bambam the next morning and asked if he remembered anything that the said but he just laughed and told him "when you ask like this it has to be something naughty but no i don't remember anything". Yugyeom was unsure if it maybe just slipped as a joke and he was the only one who wanted to have sex but he was just to nervous to ask. One evening when he came back from dance practice Jackson was sitting on their couch with his coat on and turned around as he heard the door click. "Finally" he groaned " MARK we can go" with that he stood up and walked towards Yugyeom " me and the boys are going to the cinema. We just waited for you to arrive" he sighed as Mark turned around the corner saying " did you tell him already?" "Yeah yeah we can go" both put on their shoes and jackets and were about to leave when Jackson turned around putting a hand on Yugyeoms shoulder " one more thing. I have to tell you that Bambam is waiting in your room. Don't ask question. I only know that much" he smirked and turned around again closing the door. Yugyeom just stared confused but after a few seconds he undressed and put his shoes in the corner going straight to the kitchen to drink some water. When he was finished he walked through the hall to their room and knocked three times. On the other side was some rustling before Bambams voice spoke up " yes?" "Bam it's me . Can i come in?" He asked. " Just a moment" there was silence for a few moments before he spoke up again " ok you can come in" Yugyeom turned the doorknob going into the room without looking at Bambam and closed the door. As he turned around his breath got stuck in his throat. Before his eyes was Bambam laying on their beds which he moved together only dressed in a red satin robe which was hanging lowly on his shoulder. His hair was tosseled and his lips shown in the light because of some lipgloss . He had his legs laying over each other and hold a rose in his hand handing it over to Yugyeom. But as Yugyeom just stared and didn't say anything he got up and wrapped the robe a little thighter around himself suddenly feeling self consious. He looked up and asked " don't you like it? ...I mean i thought...i don't know. We are alone tonight and i thought maybe i could surprise you but if you don't li-" Yugyeom walked closer and put his finger on Bambams lips " it's perfect. You are perfect bam. I'm just a little overwhelmed" he paused and looked Bambam up an down " this view is mindblowing. You look so good" Bambam smirked " i could blow something else if you'd like " wow ok. Because you said something on the other night but couldn't remember it i thought i was the only one who wanted to have sex" bambam laughed loud " oh yugy of course i remember what i said and i still want it. I was just teasing you" Yugyeom sighed in relief now knowing that both of them wanted the same thing. He moved closer until he could grab Bambams waist " it is a shame that i have to strip you out of this robe. You look gorgeous" he moved his hands down to the belt of the robe and opened it. Bambam shuddered because of the air hitting his now bare skin. Yugyeom stared at his chest and whispered " hmm beautiful" before leaning down and sucking on his nipple. Bambam moaned grabbing at Yugyeoms hair. He continued to suck until he was satisfied and moved to the other. Bambam was breathing heavier now and leaned his head back giving Yugyeom the opportunity to attack his neck. He licked past his pulse point to his ear and sucked lightly behind the earlobe. Bambam shudderd suddenly getting wobbly knees and grabbed on Yugyeoms biceps pulling him down with him on their bed. "Yugy" he breathed " can we go all the way tonight?" Yugyeom answered with a deep kiss on his lips before moving down again. This time going straight for his dick. He licked at the top and began to suck but stopped remembering something " bam could you give me the lube? " Bambam searched through his nightstand giving him the lube and leaned back again. Yugyeom poured some on his fingers and didn't waste time putting his first finger in. Bambam clenched his teeth because of the pain and Yugyeom noticed it going for his dick again to suck on the head to distract him . And it worked. Bambam relaxed and Yugyeom could put another finger to the first one. He worked him open until he could fit three in. Bambams grabbed at his hand suddenly, eyes blown with lust " Yugyeom I'm ready..you can put it in" he smiled. Yugyeom swallowed hard standing up and stripping out of his clothes. Once he was naked he sat between his legs again and asked " how do you want it. I mean-" "like this" Bambam said " i want to see you" he stroked over Yugyeoms left cheek before pulling something out from under his pillow giving it him " here. I want to use this. Safety first" Yugyeom saw that it was a condom and grabbed it ripping it open before pulling it over his own erection. He poured some lube over his dick and moved forward until his head was touching Bambams entrance. "Are you ready?" "Yes . Just do it. Please" and with that Yugyeom pushed past the tight ring but stopped immediately as he heard Bambam cry out " omg bam are you ok? Is this too much?" He touched his cheek . "It hurts" Bambam grimaced " just wait a moment please" he breathed slowly in and out and Yugyeom could feel him relax around his cock. " Ok you can move again" so Yugyeom pushed all the way in until the hilt. Both of them groaning at the feeling. "Holy shit bam you're so tight" he put his hands near Bambams head slowly pulling out before pushing in again. "Is this ok or does it hurt too much?" Bambam just shaked his head " it's ok. It doesn't hurt that much" he smiled. Yugyeom began to slowly build up a rhythm. For him it felt more than good but he noticed bam obviously feeling not the same if his scrunched up face was any indication. So he grabbed under his knees and put his legs over his shoulder. With this new angle he would hit bambams prostate head on and with his first thrust bambam moaned grabbing at the sheets " omg Yugyeom please do that again" so Yugyeom slowly moved in and out trying to hit the same spot as often as he could. Bambams moans got louder until he said " faster... Please go faster" Yugyeom sped up a little grabbing at his thighs " ah fuck" Bambam groaned. They build up a fast rhythm until Bambam grabbed at Yugyeoms arm " please touch me . I'm about to come" . He moved his right hand to Bambams dick stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts and suddenly Bambam was spurting in his hand moaning loud. Yugyeom came seconds later in the condom. Slowly pulling out. Bambam winced, closing his legs " shit.. it really hurts" he laughed weakly. Yugyeom stood up and went to grab a warm towel. Firstly wipping up his come and then moving to his entrance to slowly stroke over the red ring. Bambam clenched his hole out of reflex and pushed Yugyeoms hand away " don't" he said. But Yugyeom had another idea and grabbed his sore ointment before placing a little on his finger putting it around the muscle. "Cold" Bambam shrieked. "Yeah i know. But it helps" Yugyeom said before massaging it into the skin. When he was finished he got up again to wash his hands and then layed down beside Bambam kissing him on the lips. "I love you " he whispered. "I love you too" Bambam kissed his nose before snuggling into his chest putting his face into Yugyeoms neck. 

When they woke up both grinned at each other before Yugyeom said " i hope this time you remember what you said last night" Bambam laughed" yes and i will say it again if you want. I . Love. You " he punctuated each word. Yugyeom smiled kissing him before both snuggled together again and watched the sunrise through their little window. This was perfect and i would be perfect for a long time.

The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter later this day and accidentally deleted it.....  
> I rewrote it and i hope you like it.  
> The story is finished with this chapter. I thought once they went through every step of their relationship it would be a cute ending when they say their iloveyou's.
> 
> So yes. Enjoy ❤️


End file.
